In today's IT infrastructure, high availability is of paramount importance. Specifically, critical (and sometimes non-critical) components within an IT infrastructure are often layered in redundancy. For example, primary servers may be supported by backup servers; primary switches may be supported by backup switches; primary power supplies may be supported by backup power supplies; and primary storage systems may be supported by backup storage systems.
When designing such high availability devices, extensive testing may be performed to ensure their functionality and reliability. In light of the use of more powerful microprocessors, the ability to cool such high availability devices is of critical importance.